


This Too Shall Pass

by brittp94xo



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: Grayson is not only his biggest fan but also his harshest critic, so it's no surprise that he blames himself for the loss to Kansas - but a teammate is there to remind him that it'll be okay.





	This Too Shall Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of Duke Basketball and especially Grayson Allen so I wanted to write a story about him. Also if you don't like Grayson, I do understand that but please don't leave me mean comments about him. Thanks.
> 
> But to the people who do love Gray or just Duke Basketball in general, please don't be shy and let me know what you think!

After the final buzzer had sounded, Grayson put on a brave face, making sure not to cry on the court or in the presence of cameras. He didn't want to give anymore fuel to the haters to torment him even more. Walking into the locker room was a strange sensation and felt much like an out of body experience as his teammates came up to him, giving him hugs. Normally the outgoing team captain would be gladly accepting of the affection, but now he wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel and sleep before heading back to Durham.

After reluctantly doing his media obligations, he then changed into his street clothes and grabbed his bag as he walked out of the arena and back to the hotel. Once back in his room, Grayson then crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin and turned on Netflix, selecting a movie.

The young man was nearly asleep when a knock at the door jolted him awake. Grumbling under his breath, he then got up and answered the door. He then was taken slightly aback when he realized that it was Wendell. Why was his teammate here? Did he want yell at him or blame him for the loss? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't exactly turn him away. 

Gray then stepped aside, allowing the taller boy to walk into the room. He then found his voice and looked up at the male. "Dell, what're you doing here? Did you come to make me feel bad about the loss? Because, trust me I think I've done enough of that already on my own.", he replied, trying to control his voice and not cry in front of the younger male.

Wendell looked over at Grayson and his heart nearly broke at the sight. The normally outgoing and positive energy that radiated from every inch of the senior's frame was gone, replaced by someone who looked broken and defeated. In his time at Duke, he'd never seen this side of Grayson but had heard stories of what the elder male had gone through from Luke, Amile and Matt among others. 

He was well aware of Grayson's status as one of the most hated people in college basketball, but he really didn't understand why. Yes, he'd done some bad things and made mistakes but what teenager didn't? It was all apart of growing up but he'd grown up and matured into a great person and leader for the team. Wendell didn't think it was fair for him to receive so much hate, but unfortunately people tended to be cruel and unforgiving.

He then pulled the elder male into his arms and gently rubbed circles into Grayson's back. After being locked in the embrace for what seemed like an eternity, he led Grayson to the bed and the two boys curled into a spoon position - with the elder male curled into his larger, muscular frame. Wendell then combed his fingers through Gray's hair, before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I love you, G. I know you're upset but it wasn't your fault we lost. Like Coach K always says, We win as a team and we lose as a team. So please don't beat yourself up over this game. You had an amazing career here these past four years. Winning a national championship, scoring 2000 points in your career and writing your name into the record books. Your name and legacy at Duke will live on long after you're gone. I'm so proud of you, just like everyone else is.", he replied softly, looking over at the elder male.

Upon hearing his words, Grayson felt his eyes prick with tears. Wendell always knew what to say to make him feel better and his level of maturity definitely made him seem much older than his eighteen years. "Dell, I love you too. I really don't know what I would do without you.", he replied with a soft smile as he leaned into the younger male and kissed him lightly on the lips. Wendell then smiled into kiss as he pecked Grayson's lips in return. Even though he hurt right now, Grayson knew that he'd feel better eventually - especially with Wendell by his side.


End file.
